Angelic Brisé
For anyone who clicked on this page, an explanation: This is Echo's "backstory"/ a story of her younger life that shaped her into who she is now. It'll also have some facts of Glitchians and stuff and I hope I complete this lol. I've been wanting to write it for a while. 'Will obviously be slow in updates! Sorry! ^v^ ' Note: The beginning of the story takes place in the Main Dimension. Echo is the physical age of 11-13. Chapter One - ''BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! '' "Five... more minutes..." Echo groaned into her pillow, slamming the snooze button. She started to doze off when suddenly- "RISE 'N SHINE, SUNSHINE!" North screamed, flipping the mattress over. Echo tumbled to the ground, groaning even more. "I don't want to go to schooool," Echo moaned, squinting up at North. "I wannaaaaa sleeeeep." "To bad! Get up 'for Mom gets mad!" With that, North skipped out of the room with a laugh. Echo sluggishly stood up and dragged herself to the bathroom. Her long hair was a mess! It took Echo a while to get it brushed out, to put her uniform on, and brush her teeth. Her uniform, an all black suit of a button-up shirt and hot-ironed pants, was thankfully rather comfortable. "Echo! Get down here and eat!" "Yes, mother!" Echo yelled back, putting a golden, heart-shaped clip in her hair as a final touch. Really, parents weren't much of an existing thing for Glitchians. More or less, if two people wanted a child, they just coded them in and took care of them. Nothing more or less. Echo pondered on this fact as she swallowed down hot oatmeal. Quickly, Echo washed her dishes then struggled to pull on socks and shoes as North, Silence, and Jay complained that they were going to be late. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" The siblings yelled as they rushed out the door. All three sprinted to the acadamy. What acadamy? Obviously ''Steel Wood Academy for the Gifted and Talented. '' Really, Echo thought the name was quiet cliché, more or less. But it is what it is. How did they even get to go to this academy? Simple. Their father worked for the King, who had their father move closer to the capital. In return for all the trouble, the King let them join the high-class academy. Echo hated it with a burning passion. She missed her old friends and old school, and Echo didn't understand why she had to go to some school who trained kids to become part of the military or get a high-class job, when all she wanted to do was draw. Sure, she was highly intellegent, but she didn't want someone else to choose her life. To her, it was stupid. All of it was stupid. "Hey, Echo?" Echo's head turned to her younger sister, Silence. The girl, even though being much younger than Echo, was already becoming taller than her. "What classes you have?" Echo shrugged, but pulled out the neatly folded paper from her pocket. "Uhhhh... it's unimportant," Echo grimaced at the advanced classes, already feeling stressed.